dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Atlantis (Episode)
Atlantis is Tier 9 playable content that contains the open world zone Atlantis with daily and weekly missions, the challenge Atlantis: Royal Palace, the alert Atlantis: The Silent School and the two raids Atlantis: Crown of Thorns and Atlantis: The Throne. Episode 33: Atlantis was released on November 8th, 2018. Access to Atlantis is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the episode in the marketplace for $9.99. Story Atlantis: Royal Palace The House of Atlan has been summoned to the Throne Room of Atlantis. Mera and Aquaman have invited you as a special guest in their court. Atlantis: The Silent School Enter the mysterious Silent School with Aqualad and King Shark and find the Trident of Poseidon! Atlantis: Crown of Thorns With the Trident of Poseidon in hand, Ocean Master and Mera are ready to confront the usurper, Corum Rath. Find a way through the deadly Crown of Thorns and inside the Palace! Atlantis: The Throne Corum Rath's descent into madness has made him a greater threat than ever. The time has come to confront him and restore Atlantis! Characters The Combat Rating of the enemies is 258 for the episode and 243 for the event. Locations Content Equipment In order to get the maximum item level of 223 (purple), 221 (blue) or 219 (green) from attuned gear the player character needs to have a minimum Combat Rating of 252 (purple), 251 (blue) or 250 (green). For low level player characters in the event version, in order to get the maximum item level of 212 for vendor gear they needs to have a minimum combat rating of ???. For drops, in order to get the maximum item level of 210 (purple), 209 (blue) or 208 (green) the player character needs to have a minimum combat rating of 237. Missions Atlantis Challenge *Atlantis: Royal Palace Alert *Atlantis: The Silent School Raids *Atlantis: Crown of Thorns 8 Player Operations *Atlantis: The Throne Augments Related *Enchanted Coral (Mission) Artifacts Related *Eye of Gemini (Mission) *Dead King's Scepter (Mission) *Manacles of Force (Mission) *Orb of Arion (Mission) Collectibles Briefings and Investigations Collections Feats Base Items News *Atlantis Update Trivia *With the release of this episode the attuned gear from The Vault in the Psycho style has been upgraded from item level 10-200 to 10-210. *At release, an event version of the episode (with certain limitations) is playable to all players. Within the event, players under 241 CR are buffed to 241. The event versions of the four instances award Marks of Victory only to players beneath 241 CR, while the event missions and bounties only award them to players with at least 241 CR. *Origin Augments are buffed to rank 209 if lower in Atlantis content (but not reduced if it is over 209) and are currently maxed out at 227. *There is a console in the Atlantis open world safe zone. Using it reveals the following text: Atlantean Scientists have created new Rebreather Implant tech which allows "drylanders" to breath underwater in Atlantis. Aquaman and Ocean Master saw to it that you were among the first to have this Rebreather Implant embedded. *A Bonus Catalyst Weekend was held during 14-18 February 2019. A random Catalyst (Artifacts) has a chance to be dropped upon completion of Atlantis: Royal Palace and Atlantis: The Silent School, and it is guaranteed to be dropped upon completion of Atlantis: Crown of Thorns and Atlantis: The Throne. It is part of the final boss loot lock, which can be reset with Replay Badges as normal. *This episode was released a bit over a month prior to the release of the Aquaman film. However, the episode's story is an adaptation of the Aquaman: Crown of Atlantis story arc as part of DC Rebirth. Trailer Gallery Throneroom.jpg 641.jpg Dp-FaAlXcAEeiW0.jpg DrcQLVsW4AUM8ZZ.jpg large.jpg DqY1i0FXQAA4CF6.jpg large.jpg Atlantis Teaser.jpg DsEHrcJWkAM e9E.jpg large.jpg Dtwqdx9WwAA3ODy.jpg large.jpg DsdvywAWoAAf3xd.jpg large.jpg 222 (2).jpg 742.jpg Atlantis3.png Videos DCUO Test Atlantis! Everything You Need to Know DCUO Episode 33 Atlantean Base Items See also *Kingdom of Atlantis Category:DLC Category:Episode Category:Events